world_of_shadowfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Bellamy
Andrew Dean Bellamy is the son of Hermes and a roguish, brave, ne'er-do-well with a noble streak. A founding member of the ghostbusters, Andrew has been involved with Piper's fight since day 1 and today he remains one of her most loyal companions. Personality Andrew is a clever, resourceful and brave ne'er-do-well and a former thief who has turned away from his old life in favor of starting a brand new one with the ghostbusters. He is a loyal friend and stout companion, able to think quick on his feet, keep a clear head under pressure and is relatively undaunted in the face of overwhelming odds. Of all the ghostbusters, Andrew is consistently the most level-headed and is typically the one to try to keep the group's morale up. Despite being a realist, Andrew is tries to remain optimistic in the face of the end of the world. Andrew is an observant person and due to his ADHD, he is very aware of his surroundings; he is constantly looking around and taking in details. Due to one of his divine abilities, he is able to imitate anything he sees, a talent that is more potent the more detail he is aware of. With enough practice and observation, Andrew can master a skilll in only a few hours. Andrew is a quiet guy to most people; very reserved on the surface but to those who know him, Andrew is actually a very charismatic and outgoing person. He is actually fairly goofy and is very playful with those he's close to, especially Piper. He had a tendency to troll his friends (again, especially Piper) and has a talent for pushing people's buttons. He loves dad jokes, puns and other cornball humor. This does not mean he's cruel; quite the opposite. He has a tendency to leap to the defense of the bullied or prejeduced and he hates bullies of any walk, be they teenagers, politicians or even gods. He refuses to give them any ground, and he will die before he kneels to the whim of a bully. Andrew is very proud and very stubborn. He dislikes asking people for help, even when he is desperate and he often gets very touchy about accepting charity. He's a man of simple means and iis very sensative about how poor he really is. He dislikes snobbery and he also dislikes those who complain about being poor. He believes a man's destiny is what he makes it, and he works hard and tries not to complain. He is a very brave person, often throwing himself into a very dangerous situation without really thinking it through. This has been shown when he helped Piper escape from and fight the Varguulf despite not even knowing her and when he nearly sacrificed himself to save her from a wolfed-out Emmett so Piper could stop the goddess Mania. He seems to have very little regard for his own life and well-being, often sacrificing his comfort or safety for his friends. Andrew's stubbornness is often a detriment to him, as well. He tends to get in over his head and refuses to back down from even a losing situation. While he is often the one person to help keep spirits high, he is also the only one who really comes into conflict with the others. He is honest and is not afraid to let his deeply-held opinions be known. He tends to have conflict with the equally-stubborn Piper the most. In all, Andrew is a quiet, loyal and courgaeous friend with a goofy sense of humor and a strong sense of justice and personal freedom. History Early Childhood Andrew Bellamy was born Anrdew Foster to an unknown woman in Montreal, Canada and soon put up for adoption. Raised in various foster homes, he was adopted by Lucas and Karen Bellamy when he was six years old. Luke was a mechanic and often taught young Andrew how to work on cars and the finer points of mechanics. Loss and a Big Change He was very close with his adoptive mother, who sheltered him and did her very best to look out for him and take care of him. Karen died when Andrew was eleven years old and this single incident broke the young boy's home life forever. After Karen's death, Andrew and Luke began to grow apart. Luke up and moved them to the small town of Dillon, Texas to make a new start for the two of them. Things weren't easy. Luke found getting work to be difficult and because of their already meager savings, Luke was forced to buy a trailer outside of town. Andrew grew up borderline abused and neglected by a father who gradually came to care less and less about him every day. Power and Family As he grew older, Andrew found he had a talent for stealing things. Just small things he could palm easily, like candy bars or coins. As he got older, he got better at doing it, and he eventually graduated to wallets. When he was 13, Andrew made the decision to shoplift from a Wal-Mart. As he held the toy, he wanted nothing more than to be outside and as he blinked, he found he was suddenly there. By the end of the day, he confirmed what he was suspicious of all along: he had teleported. But he wasn't the only person who knew what he could do. He qas quickly contacted by a member of an organized crime family with roots in Amarillo, Texas. The man told Andrew that he saw what he could do, and he offered to help him learn how to control it and use it to make a ton of money. 13 year-old Andrew couldn't resist that offer and eagerly joined the crime family. Over the next several years, Andrew grew in skill and confidence, eventually becoming a very valuable asset to the family. He also began to develop a talent wherein he could imitate any action he witnessed, though he kept this more of a secret. While he knew what he was doing was wrong, he finally felt like he was wanted for the first time since his mother died and he really felt as though he were a part of a family. High School In high school, Andrew mostly just floated about. He was content to ignore and be ignored. He was known for getting into trouble and the occasional fight, usually with Ed Baker. He was largely an outcast who never really felt like he fit in with the other kids at school. His sophomore year, he met Elaine Fernandez. While the two had a fairly passionate relationship, it eventually broke down due to Elaine's embarrassment at how poor Andrew was and his general appearance and lifestyle. This only further served to separate Andrew from the rest of the world. In the summer before senior year, Andrew was caught drinking in the town's graveyard by the grave keeper, Jerry Lang. Jerry decided not to call the police, so long as Andrew promised not to do it again. Andrew developed a sort of respect for Jerry and held true to his promise. Aside from that, Andrew was determined to ride out his senior year in anonymity, unaware that soon the Texas Mob would be the least of his problems, for the daughter of Hel would soon come to Dillon and rock his world in a way that he could never undo, nor would he want to. Notable Accomplishments --Fought the Varguulf --Fought against Kenneth Kolchek --Fought against Sadie McGrath --Fought against the Kerberoi --Placed first in John Wayne Memorial High Lock-In Twister Contest --Fought against the Moon Wraith --Founding Member of the Ghostbusters --Fought against the Drowning Maiden --Traveled to Albequerque Caves --One of the Original 6 demigods of Camp Loki --Fought against Colchis Bull --Fought against the Stheno --Fought against the Furies and the Alpha Minotaur --Fought against Damon and the other Satyalokan demigods --Assisted Piper in defeated Mania --Fought against the Ettin and the orc tribe Notable Victories --Varguulf Relationships with Others Andrew's best friend is fellow demigod Piper Brandenbury. He first met her after saving her from Ed's bullying on her first day of school and again not long after from the Varguulf. Right off the bat, the two hit it off and Andrew foudn that he trusted the odd girl as soon as he met her and through their monster hunting, the two became fast friends. Piper is really the first true friend Andrew has ever had and he feels like he can be himself with her. Being with Piper is freeing and exhilirating. They might not always see eye-to-eye, but there is no one on this Earth who Andrew trusts as much as he does Piper. There's also nobody that he cares about more. This has culminated in his experiencing a certain amount of confusing feelings for his best friend that he is doing his best to ignore, lest they complicate things or serve to drive a wedge between the two of them. Andrew wants nothing more than to protect Piper and ensure her happiness, and he's willing to sacrifice anything he needs to in order to achieve those ends. Andrew's best friend is Emmett Rourke, the gypsy-werewolf son of Hephastus and Piper's boyfriend. The two have been relatively close since Emmett joined the crew and Andrew is pleased that they seem to get along so well. Andrew and Emmett have a lot in common, as they are both basically treated like criminals among the townsfolk. They are also, as it happens, cousins through their divine parents (though they have yet to realize this). Andrew would do anything for Emmett and he knows the gypsy would do the same. Moses Barrett is Andrew's other best friend. Having hunted with Moses since he was known only as "Samurai Batman", Andrew has a great deal of trust in Moses. The two also bonded as friends and have hung out outside of hunting and the Ghostbusters many times. Andrew and Moses tended to be together in group scenes and they often had similar points of view. Andrew appreciates how tolerant and eccentric the stoic swordsman is beneath his exterior and the two get along famously. Jerry Lang, Piper's biological father, is a stern but kind old man and the gravekeeper in Dillon, Texas. Jerry somehow always saw the good in Andrew and worked hard to help bring that out. Jerry was there as a masculine role-model and pseudo-father figure when nobody else was, and Jerry cared for Andrew and tried to help him when his own father didn't care. Jerry gave Andrew a job, a house, food and hope for his future when Andrew hit rock bottom. Jerry's death destroyed Andrew is ways that he hasn't shown and he is willing to do whatever it takes to bring Jerry back. Of all the Ghostbusters, the only one more determined to bring Jerry back is Piper. Ed Baker is the former school bully and the two have a somewhat turbulent history with each other. Throughout middle school and high school, Andrew continually clashed with Ed as he protected younger kids from Ed's grasp. Even when Ed became a tentative ally, Andrew held him at arm's length. It was not until being forced on the run that Andrew and Ed have started to become something other than reluctant allies. Andrew sees a side of Ed he didn't know existed as Ed has continually remained loyal to the group, risking his life to fight alongside them. He even showed he was ready to die at their side by rejecting Sif's claim on him. Andrew now sees Ed as a brave and surprisingly caring person, if not a bit rough around the edges. Given time, he might just call Ed a friend. Beowulf is the scandenavian king from the epic poem. A brave swordsman with a powerful fighting style and an eye for tactics, Beowulf is the closest thing their ragtag group has to a leader. Andrew likes Beowulf alot and he finds he enjoys the viking's strangely jovial nature. Corwin Patel was like Emmett's brother and a member of the crew until his death at his father Dionysus' hands. Andrew was often annoyed by Corwin and was the only member of the Ghostbusters to hesitate when considering him for membership. He liked Corwin as a person but was unsure of him as a hunter. Corwin's death changed Andrew's view of him somewhat, however: he now sees Corwin as much braver than he let on and he is saddened by his death. Andrew has dedicated the fall of Olympus to Corwin's memory. Jack Kozel was Andrew's former best friend. The two spent a lot of time together and for a time, Andrew saw Jack like a brother. Since Jack's betrayal and the actions he took against their group (killing Emmett, mostly) Andrew has written Jack off as an enemy and is intent on taking him down for what he's done to Piper. Powers and Abilities Andrew has a number of powers and training that help him in his adventures. '--Demigod:' As the son of Hermes, the Olympian god of thieves, Andrew has been blessed with increased stamina, durability, strength and speed. It is not on the level of a vampire or similar creatures, but more so than humans. '--Perfect Muscle Memory:' Andrew has the ability to perfectly perform any function he sees performed and has studied. '--Teleportation:' By focusing, Andrew can instantaneously bend time/space around him, teleporting anywhere in his eyesight. He can also teleport to a place he can't see if he's super familiar with it. This is dangerous, though, because he could end up half-inside a wall if he's not exact. He can use this both offensively and defensively, and he is able to take one person firly easily. He can make jumps with more people, but it's more taxing to do so. The most he was ever seen teleporting at one was three people during the Tribunal in Dillon. '--Knife Fighting:' Andrew is a capable knife fighter and duelist. '--Larceny:' He is trained in the art of pickpocketing, lockpicking, breaking and entering, stealth and shadowing. '--Mechanic:' Whil not as talented as Emmett, Andrew is very good with cars and other vehicles. Paraphernelia Andrew has a number of items and weapons that aid him in his adventures. '--Hunting Rifle:' Andrew's main weapon in battle is a high-carbine hunting rifle with a zoomable scope. He is a deadly shot with the weapon at close to mid-range. '--Knives:' Andrew always has a switchblade and the hunting knife Beowulf bought for him on his person. '--Piper's Sword:' This exquisitely crafted French-style rapier belongs to Piper, but Andrew has carried it since they hit the road. He is very skilled in its use and though he usually carries it, he rarely uses it. Weaknesses Andrew also suffers from a number of flaws and vulnerabilities that hinder him. '--ADHD:' Andrew suffers from ADHD, as he is a demigod. '--Dyslexia:' Andrew suffers from this condition as he is a demigod. '--Pride:' Andrew is very proud, and has trouble admitting when he is wrongor when he needs help. '--Stubborn:' He can be very difficult to sway in an argument or debate. Notes --His play-by actor is Landon Liboiron. --In the original notes for this campaign, Andrew was a Ghast, which is a sort of intelligent Ghoul. The first adventure had to do with him being framed for Ichabod's murder. Trivia --His favorie color is red. --Loves grunge music, 90's music and hip-hop, and classic rock. --Can play a number of instruments due to his demigod powers. --Is multlingual due to his demigod abilities. He is fluent in English, French, Italian, Spanish, Russian and Chinese. --His doesn't have a favorite movie, but he loves movies fromt he 70's, like Rocky, The French Connection, The Godfather, Apocalypse Now and Star Wars, among others. --Favorite animal is beavers. --His favorite food is fried chicken. Category:Demigod Category:Olympian Category:Olympian Demigod Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Ghostbusters Category:Male Characters Category:Native of the Material Plane Category:Mythic Category:Mythic Season 1 Category:Mythic Season 2 Category:Planar Travelers Category:Characters